


Fractured

by UltimateFangirl125



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Fucked Up Shit, Incest, Miscarriage, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, This is really fucked up just a warning, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, hopefully it's not too distrancting, i made myself upset, like yeah seriously, not meant to be romantic or cute at all, tell me if i need to tag anything else please, the pov kinda switches from present to past sometimes but, trans hal, trans otacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFangirl125/pseuds/UltimateFangirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal knows something is wrong when he throws up his Lucky Charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had the idea in my head and I'm working through some shit right now. This is just how I'm coping. Don't ask. I honestly don't think anyone is gonna wanna read this but whatever.

Hal knows something is wrong when he throws up his Lucky Charms.

He doesn’t have a fever, and his period is several weeks late. It always came on the fifth of the month, right on the day. Now it had been almost a month, and there was still no sign of his monthly visitor. It had completely taken Hal by surprise when he’d been taking notes in science class and suddenly rushed out. He’d managed to make it to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. He now watches forlornly as he flushes his multicolored bile away goes to wash his mouth out as best he can at the sink.

Huey picks him up, looking upset.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” He asks. Hal shrugs as he gets into the passenger seat, feeling incredibly small.

“I don’t know… I’m worried, Dad.” He murmurs, feeling tears prickle in his eyes as Huey drives him to the doctor.

“Maybe it’s the stomach flu. It is about that time of year, isn’t it?” Huey replies, secretly worried himself.

“Dad… I didn’t get my period last month…”

***

Huey Emmerich sits in an uncomfortably cold chair as the doctor asks Hal some questions.

“Do you have any food allergies?” She asks, clicking a pen.

“N-not that we know of…” Hal mutters shyly. He would rather be anywhere but here. The doctor makes a note on her clipboard.

“Alright, when was your last period, Miss Emmerich?” Hal flinches, but thinks. He always marks it in green on his Star Trek calendar. He remembers that it was December because that month’s picture was of Spock.

“December 5th was when it started, but it stopped on the 11th.” He said, avoiding her gaze and looking down at his hands in his lap. His knuckles are white, and he fiddles with the ring on his middle finger. It was once his mom’s; silver with a small ruby in the middle. The doctor makes another note.

“I understand if this may be an awkward question with your father in the room, but… Are you sexually active?” She asks apologetically. Hal can feel Huey’s eyes boring into him, and he shakes his head.

“No, Ma’am.” He answers.

“Alright, well if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to take a urine test and a blood test to make sure there’s nothing wrong. Is that alright?” She asks. Hal nods, looking down into the ruby on his ring. He wonders if his mother was wearing it when she found out she was pregnant with him…

***

Hal feels ice cold when a nurse pricks his ring finger and squeeze several drops of his blood into a small straw-like thing. She lets him pick a lollipop out (even though he’s 13, he still isn’t going to refuse free candy), and he shoves it into the pocket of his grey sweatshirt. It’s got the NASA logo on it, and is another artifact left from his mother. Hal sits next to his father in a folding chair, and they are silent. The younger eventually breaks it.

“Dad?” He asks.

“Hm?” Huey hums, obviously not in the mood to speak. Hal looks at his father’s hands, and realizes he’s clutching a newspaper and his hands are shaking.

“I’m scared…” He admits. It’s childish to say so, he knows, but to his surprise Huey wraps an arm around his son.

Silence swallows the room once again.

***

When they get home, Huey doesn’t say anything to his son. He locks himself in his room with a bottle of whiskey and a box of cigarettes. Hal is shaking like a leaf, still awestruck by the revelation. He knows he shouldn’t be really; Huey had never had the grace to fuck him with a condom. His father saw Hal as nothing more than a receptacle for his cum, a prostitute that he didn’t have to pay. Hal feels bile rise in his throat again, and curls up in bed. What is he going to do? He’s going to give birth to his own sibling in nine months… Just realizing it makes him feel sick and disgusting. He sits up, and pulls his suitcase out of his closet in a haze. He could always run away… Hal pulls a few shirts and pairs of jeans and underwear out of his chest of drawers and shoves them into the suitcase. He really could if he wanted to, but… Where would he go? Hal frowns and looks at his crumpled up Star Wars shirt. It’s his favorite. He picks it up and hugs it close to his chest for a moment.

“And just where do you think you’re going, Young Lady?” Huey’s voice comes from the doorway, slurred and angry. Hal freezes, eyes blown open. His dad had come in so quietly… Clutching the shirt tighter in his bony fists, Hal feels sick.

“N-nowhere. I was just…” He trails off, and knows there’s no way he’s getting out of this. Even if Huey is drunk, he’s not a stupid man. He steps forward and kneels down next to the younger Emmerich, looking unamused.

“Haley Joy Emmerich… Were you thinking of running away?” He asks, his voice taking on the same disgustingly sweet tone that makes Hal’s skin crawl and his stomach churn. Hal is shivering now, and he can’t make any words come out. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he feels the tears begin to rise up in his eyes. “Haley, Angel, _Darling_ … Daddy asked you a question. Answer me when I speak to you.” His voice is falsely patient and kind, and Hal can hear the anger in it. He manages to squeak out a reply.

“I’m sorry… I was just… I… I was just scared… I wasn’t thinking straight, and…” He trails off, tears dripping down his hollow cheeks. Huey looks at Hal pityingly; as if his son is the most pathetic thing he’s ever seen. He wraps an arm around Hal and pulls the boy close to his chest. The younger can smell his father’s cheap cologne. It’s a smell he’s known almost all his life, and it makes him sick. It makes him think of why there’s something growing in him like a parasite, and when exactly it was made…

“Haley, do you know what it means to be damaged goods?” Huey asks, stroking his child’s hair and smiling, an eerie calm coming into his voice.

“No…” Hal mutters, barely audible.

“Look, you’re cute, Baby. You’d be such a pretty girl if you didn’t insist on looking so much like your _dyke mother_ …” Anger creeps back into Huey’s voice for a moment, and Hal winces. He hates when Huey talks like that about his mom. “But any chance you had of getting a boyfriend is pretty much gone now. And I’m gonna be honest-it has been for a long time now.” He says like he pities Hal. The younger’s heart drops into his stomach.

“Wh-what do you mean?” He asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“Look, you’re not a virgin. Every man wants to be his woman’s first, and now… Well, nobody else can be your first, can they? And once you start to show, everyone will know that you’re a slut. Nobody will want to associate with the pregnant dyke, will they?” He asks, putting a hand on his son’s abdomen for emphasis. Hal feels the tears start to flow harder, and lets out a weak sob. He knows it can’t be his fault… He knows that his father is the one who did this to him, but… His father was all he’d ever known. All he could remember. Hal weeps into Huey’s chest as if his heart is going to break, and Huey holds his son close.

“I’m sorry, Daddy…” Hal hiccupped, shaking all over. “I’m so sorry…” He wanted so badly to run away, to tell someone, but… Huey was all he had left. He had nowhere to go. No friends to take care of him. Even Huey seemed to know this, and had once told Hal that he was lucky to be with his father. The foster system might place him in the hands of someone even worse, and Hal didn’t want to take that chance.

“It’s okay, Hal. I forgive you. It’s okay. Hush now, little one… Daddy’s here…” He smiles, running his fingers through Hal’s hair.

***

At 13 weeks, Hal feels incredibly uncomfortable. He supposes he’s getting used to it, but he really isn’t. Their schedule is mostly the same. Hal wakes up at six every morning and makes breakfast after he has a shower and gets dressed. Huey wakes up a little later and gets ready for work, eats, and leaves. Hal catches the bus at 7:30 and sits alone in the very front seat. He puts his headphones on and closes his eyes and listens to his Walkman and thinks. He wonders what will become of the baby when it’s born. Will they give it up for adoption? Will they keep it? He supposes that it’s his father’s decision. At least that was what Huey told him. All Hal had to do was carry the baby, and when the time came, bring it into the world. Hal was incredibly nervous and morbidly excited. He knew he shouldn’t be, but… The bus hits a bump and his thoughts are jolted out of his head. He reaches instinctively for his stomach, and feels guilty once again. What was he going to do?

***

15 weeks.

It was 15 weeks on the day when Hal felt the pang of discomfort in his stomach. He was in Algebra when it happened, and he raised his hand.

“May I use the restroom?” He asked. The teacher nodded and Hal took the bright yellow bathroom pass off the wall on the way out (as well as his bag). He walked down the hall, feeling increasingly pained. It was like period pains, but… Different. He figured the baby was just causing him some discomfort (since he was just barely in his fourth month of pregnancy after all) and it could be remedied with a little Tylenol. He always kept a bottle of it in his bag in case of period cramps. When he locked the stall door and pulled down his pants, he sat down and looked instinctively at his underwear while he peed.

He froze, heart skipping a beat. There was… blood there. As if he’d gotten his period. That couldn’t be right… He wasn’t supposed to get his period while he was pregnant… Hal felt his body go cold, and hurriedly reached for some toilet paper to wipe himself. It came away bloody, and he began to panic. He fumbled with his bag and pulled out a pad, quickly sticking it to his underwear and pulling up his pants. He needed to get to the office, and quick.

Hal walked down the hall with a purpose, shaking hard. What was he going to do? He opened the office door and mumbled something about needing to call his dad to come pick him up because he was sick. The pain in his abdomen was getting worse, and Hal picked up the office phone, dialing his father’s work number with a trembling finger.

“H-hi. It’s Haley. Can I talk to my dad?” He asked when the phone was answered. When it was handed off, Huey answered.

“What is it, Hon? I’m busy. It better be important.” He said, clearly uninterested.

“Dad, I’m bleeding. Please come get me.” Hal replied, on the verge of tears already.

“Oh. Oh, my god. I’ll be right there, sweetheart. Just hang on.” He said, realization in his voice. The two Emmerichs hung up, and Hal sat in the office and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

***

Hal sat in the car, and stared ahead in silence. Huey, for the first time since the first month, looked concerned for his son. Hal absentmindedly reached to turn on the radio, always wanting music when he was in the car. Nirvana’s _All Apologies_ played softly, and Hal leaned against the window. Huey didn’t care for Nirvana, but he didn’t change the station. Hal supposed it was because he felt bad for him.

When they reached the hospital, Hal was in a great deal of pain. He could barely walk, it hurt so badly, and he was hoping that he wasn’t soaking through the pad. They were directed to the wing of the hospital dealing with pregnancy, and all of the expectant mothers and their husbands looked at Hal like he was far too young to be there. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and stared straight ahead. Huey put a protective arm around his child, and they kept walking.

Soon enough, they sat in a cold, sterile room, and a doctor asked questions. Everything was a blur to Hal, and before he knew it he was being taken to a room with a scary looking chair and feeling as if his mind was somewhere else, as if we was watching himself in a movie. Huey waits outside, not wanting to see his child go through this. Before Hal knows it, a mask is being placed over his mouth and nose, and he’s being told to breathe deeply.

“Count to ten for me, honey.” A nurse says comfortingly, “You’ll be asleep before you know it. Don’t worry. This’ll all be over soon enough.” Hal nods and closes his eyes.

One… Two… Three…

He’s asleep before he can get to four.

***

Hal wakes up at home in bed, and wonders if it was all just a dream. He doesn’t have to wonder when he feels the pain in his stomach. So that was it, then. It was gone. He feels a pang of something in his heart, and is conflicted. Was he supposed to be happy? Sad? He curled up in a ball and let the tears come, not noticing when his bedroom door opened.

“Hal?” His father’s voice is soft and guarded, and he walks over to his son. “How are you feeling.”

“I don’t know…” the younger sobs, shivering. Huey runs his fingers through his son’s soft hair.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I never wanted any of this to happen.” He says, pulling Hal up and into a warm hug. It felt unusually loving and paternal, and Hal was grateful. Maybe after this things could be good. Maybe things could be normal. Maybe Huey wouldn’t make him feel disgusting and wrong and broken anymore.

***

A month passes, one beautiful, glorious month. 30 days of loving hugs and comfort and sleeping in. Hal tells his father that he’s starting to feel a little better, and Huey smiles.

“Good. Then you can start making breakfast again.” He says, not looking up from his newspaper. Hal’s careful smile falters, and he feels his stomach twist.

“What?” He asks quietly.

“Well you didn’t think you’d get to sit in the lap of luxury and act like a spoiled brat forever, did you? Sweetie, you have to earn your keep. I’ve told you that.” Huey replies, chuckling coldly. A lump rises in Hal’s throat, and he nods sadly.

“R-right. Sorry.” He says.

“Good girl. Now come sit on Daddy’s lap.” He orders. Hal does as he’s told, does just like he’s always done. He wants to be a good girl. He wants to be loved so bad it hurts. Huey slips his hands under Hal’s shirt to feel him up, and the younger wants to vomit. He was stupid to think things could be good just because he’d suffered. Huey squeezes his breasts, and Hal lets a tear drip down his chin. “Hey, don’t act upset. Come on, baby. Smile and say thank you or I’ll give you something to cry about.” Huey says, squeezing harder.

“Th-thank you, Daddy.” Hal chokes, forcing a fake smile.

He was so stupid…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
